


Day 8 - Shut you up

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Kinktober Day 8 - Deep Throating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Merlin shuts Arthur up with his dick.





	Day 8 - Shut you up

**Author's Note:**

> Third story today yay!
> 
> Unbetaed as always

Merlin hated hunting; he knew they needed food but all that sneaking around in bushes, having to be quiet, was not his thing. Arthur often called him clumsy and as much as Merlin denied it to his face, he knew he had two left feet most days; no amount of magic could change that. 

Currently he and Arthur were hid behind a tree, the prince looking past it so he could see a group of deer. Merlin tried listening if any of the other knights were close by but couldn't hear anyone. The only noises he could register were his and Arthur's breathing as well as the deers moving around; otherwise the woods were silent.

Merlin tried to see past Arthur, to have a look at the group of deer while they were still alive. He also needed to gain some distance from the prince; their closeness made him dizzy in a way it wasn't supposed to. 

The young warlock moved slowly when he suddenly stepped on a fallen branch, the cracking sound loud to his own ears. The deers looked up and before either Merlin or Arthur could react started running away, deeper into the woods. Before long they were gone, a slight rustling sound was the only indication they had ever been here at all.

“Merlin,” Arthur shouted annoyed, no longer silent now that their prey was long gone.

“Sorry,” was all Merlin said. “I stepped on a branch.”

“I know that, I heard it. Everything in the woods heard it.” 

Despite being able to leave the tree behind now Arthur didn't move. He was too busy fuming to walk away.

“That wasn't my fault. I didn't put the branch there,” Merlin stubbornly replied. He too was annoyed at the situation but for a completely different reason. Standing so close to Arthur behind that tree caused his treacherous body to react. 

“And whose fault is it then, Merlin? The branch’s for falling down?”

Arthur finally stepped away but only a tiny bit. He looked at Merlin as if he couldn't believe the stupidity of his own manservant.

“I only said …,” Merlin tried but was interrupted by Arthur.

“Shut up Merlin,” he said, shaking his head.

“Maybe you should shut up.”

The words had left Merlin's mouth before he could even think about what he was about to say.

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked, clearly expecting Merlin to take it back and apologise. A sudden anger filled Merlin, anger at Arthur's obliviousness, anger about what Arthur's proximity did to him. He was the most powerful sorcerer to ever be born but instead of getting acknowledged for his powers he was running around in the woods with a prat of a prince and a hard on.

“I said maybe you should shut up.”

“Merlin,” Arthur sounded alarmed.

“Maybe I should shut you up.”

Without a further warming Merlin stepped closer again, pressing his lips against Arthur's. It was a rough kiss, full of frustration and desperation. Merlin's mind suddenly caught up with his action, providing him with the knowledge that this would surely lead to him landing in the stocks. He tried stepping back, an apology already forming in his brain, when Arthur suddenly moaned against his lips and started reciprocating the kiss.

Merlin wasn't expecting it but enjoyed the feeling of Arthur pressing closer. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against Arthur's lips, demanding to be let in. Arthur opened up for him, tasting like the berries they had earlier. Merlin broke the kiss first, needing air to make sense of what was happening. Arthur's eyes were blown wide and full of want. Merlin's must have looked the same way.

Stepping back a bit Arthur licked his lips. “I think I need you to shut me up more often,” he said.

Merlin's heart was beating fast, just looking at Arthur's mouth, wet and bruised from their kisses, did things to his body he had never felt before. His erection was starting to become really uncomfortable, confined by the rough material of his trousers. An idea suddenly sprang to his mind. 

With more courage than he truly possessed he said: “Maybe I need to shut you up with my dick.”

He was sure that would be it, Arthur would realise what he had let Merlin do to him and punish him. But instead of turning away, he pushed Merlin against the tree before dropping to his knees. His face was suddenly in front of Merlin's crotch and Merlin could feel his hot breath through the thin material.

Arthur started undoing Merlin's trousers, dropping them down before wrapping a hand around the erection that sprang free, tugging on it a few times. Merlin moaned. He had never been touched by another man before and Arthur's rough hand felt amazing; he could feel the light calluses on Arthur's sword hand as Arthur kept moving it along his length.

Precome was forming at the tip, making the movement smoother. Merlin closed his eyes, dropping his head back against the tree. Suddenly Arthur's hand was replaced by something else, something hot and wet and tight. It took a second for Merlin to register it was Arthur's mouth he was feeling. A guttural sound left his lips when Arthur reached the base, nose pressing against Merlin’s pubic hair. He managed to swallowed Merlin down without any problems before he moved back till his lips reached the tip again.

Merlin had to open his eyes, he had to see Arthur taking his dick so well. The picture greeting him was even better than anything he could have ever thought off. Arthur looked so amazing with a cock in his mouth, his red lips wet with spit and precome. He started bopping down again, his tongue gliding along the underside of Merlin's length. He kept repeating the movement, slowly driving Merlin crazy. 

All of a sudden he stopped, with Merlin completely in his mouth. Looking up, his eyes catching Merlin's, he swallowed. That feeling of tightness around Merlin's dick was too much, no longer able to be still, Merlin pushed his hips forward, Arthur taking him like he was born for it; letting Merlin fuck his mouth. The pleasure was overwhelming; with each thrust Merlin was pushed closer to the edge as Arthur kept on sucking him like he was tasting the most delicious honey.

One more touch of Arthur's throat around him and Merlin lost control, his orgasm ripping through him. His head hit the tree again as a hoarse cry left his lips. He vaguely registered Arthur swallowing his come down before he removed his mouth. Merlin was panting hard as he slowly came back to earth. A satisfied grin appeared on his face as he realised how successfully he had shut Arthur up.

Later, when they reached their campsite again, they were happy to find out the knights had at least caught some deer for dinner. Gwaine sent a knowing smile their way as they walked past him.


End file.
